I Will Find You
by knic99
Summary: "No matter where you are, no matter how far you are, even if my life depends on it, so be it. I will find you." Rated M for violence that will occur in upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat were having their lunch break at Sunny Springs Café. Being a GUN agent can make you tired and hungry. They were sitting outside waiting for their food to be served.

"Come on Shadow, would you please come to Club Rouge and just have one drink?" Rouge asked begging her gloomy friend to spend time with her after work.

"Not tonight Rouge. I have to do my reports." Shadow said with his legs and arms crossed and eyes closed.

"I thought you always did your reports."

"When you were doing your solo missions, you always ended up in trouble and I had to skip my reports to save your sorry a-."

Before he could even finish his insult, the waitress came and placed both of the friends' food in front of them.

"That would be $18.90." The waitress said waiting for her pay.

Shadow dug deep into his pockets for his golden rings. He just earned his weekly pay and is now giving half of it to the cheerful waitress. When he felt a cold object, he instantly pulled it out and gave it her.

**(A/N: Shadow doesn't really have pockets. Anyways, back to the story.)**

"Here, this baby will probably be enough," The dark hedgehog said with one eye open.

The waitress took the power ring hesitantly and admired its beauty. She grinned while looking at its golden glow. "This will do sir." With that said, she walked away slowly still staring deeply at the ring.

"Wow, I guess humans are crazy about gold." Shadow said picking at his food.

"Yeah, I agree. They say if you have golden shavings of even a brick, you are without a doubt freakin' rich." Rouge replied taking a bite on one of her chicken tenders.

The two talked for an hour. They have to go back to work and train.

Shadow was now in his office, typing his reports on the computer. He hated doing the reports. All you had to do is summarize on what your mission was about. First, explain the crime. Second, describe the criminals. Lastly, write if the mission was successful or futile. Trying to type out his last report, he heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in!" He said his eyes still glued on the screen.

When the visitor opened the door, it squeaked. Shadow's door was the squeakiest of all throughout the facility. It annoyed him to heck.

When the door fully opened, it revealed an attractive white bat. Shadow took his eyes from the computer to look at his visitor.

"What do you want Rouge?"

"Hey Shad, I wanted to know if you're done with your late reports yet." She answered rather shyly.

"Yeah, I'm done. I now can have a drink with you after work."

When Rouge heard his statement, her face lightened up.

"Well that's great. But I was wondering if you wanted to go to Amy's party instead."

"I thought you wanted to go have a drink at your apartment." Shadow said confused.

"Amy just called me thirty minutes ago and asked me if WE wanted to come."

Shadow was silent for a moment. He had nothing else to do, so why not go? His silence made Rouge feel awkward.

"So….you wanna come?" She asked looking down.

Shadow was out of his own little world and then gave a small smile. "Sure why not?"

"Yay," Rouge squealed giving Shadow an amorous hug. With that, she gently pecked him on the cheek. Shadow was left stunned holding his now blushing cheek, where Rouge had just kissed him.

Rouge was in her office packing up her things. She loves it when Shadow hangs out with her. She never gets to spend time with him unless it's a mission or any other government crap.

She was about to put her last item away until a knock was heard on her door.

"You may enter." She said straightening herself out.

A tall man with spiked gray hair, wrinkles here and there, wearing a blue-gray suit, stood in the door way. He was holding a dozen of red roses.

"Hey Rouge, a guy named Knuckles sent you these lovely roses."

"Oh really? You can just place them on my desk."

"There you go. Well goodnight my dear Rouge."

"Goodnight Commander Tower," Rouge said saluting to her superior.

After saying their goodnights, the Commander left Rouge in her office. As soon as he was out of sight, she grabbed the roses and dumped them in the garbage. She then packed her last item and went straight to Shadow's office to go check on him. When she made it to his cubical, she didn't even bother to knock.

"Hey, are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah," Shadow replied casually.

"Then let's go," she said grabbing his gloved hand with her slender fingers.

When the two friends exited the enterprise, Rouge led them to a GUN motorcycle. Shadow was the first on so he could help Rouge get on the back seat. Once she was on, she wrapped her gloved arms around the dark hedgehog's waist. She entangled her arms around him because he drives with tremendous speed. He drives so fast just to catch his enemies.

Shadow started up the ride and noticed that Rouge was holding on to him tightly. He shrugged it off and started to drive to their destination.

Rouge noticed that the wind wasn't hastening through her face. The breeze was lightly touching her. She slowly opened her eyes to observe her surroundings. They were not blurry environs. He's not driving like a maniac.

"So, I guess you're not driving like an insane person." Rouge said narrowing her eyes in a teasing way.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked trying not to smile. He knew exactly what she meant.

"Oh it's nothing," Rouge replied with a small giggle.

Rouge and Shadow are now driving on the street that leads to Amy's house. When they made it, they departed from the vehicle and walked up the steps. The house was a pastel pink. It wasn't big or small.

Rouge was about to knock on the door before she heard faint sounds. It sounded like rock and roll music. It was coming from Amy's house.

"How loud does Amy need her music to be? I can hear it barely from out here." Shadow said.

"I don't know Shadow, but let me tell you this, get use to it." Rouge said answering his question.

"Why?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"You'll be hearing her music this loud during your time here at the party."

Shadow couldn't help but sigh about the problem. He hates being in loud areas. Rouge didn't even bother to knock on the door. When the door was fully opened, it revealed the inside part of the house. Rouge and Shadow widened their eyes from looking at the sight. Amy was dancing very wildly, Sonic sitting on the sofa drinking a lemon flavored margarita, and Knuckles was arguing on the phone with somebody important. When Knuckles was done with his complication, he hung up and then looked at Rouge. He smiled at her in a seductive way. She quickly turned around and told Shadow that she's going to talk to Amy. He nodded and the two friends went their separate ways. Shadow went to sit on the couch next to Sonic.

"Hey Shadow buddy." Sonic said with a hiccup.

"What do you want faker?" Shadow asked a bit annoyed.

"I just wanted to ask, since when do you party?" He said his voice unsteady.

"Since when do you drink hedgehog?" Shadow asked turning the tables.

"S-since now," he said with another hiccup. About three seconds later, Sonic started to sing _Live and Learn_ to himself. Shadow rolled his eyes because of Sonic's behavior.

Rouge walked up to the crazy dancing Amy Rose and gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Amy!"

Amy then turned around to face her guest. "Rouge, glad you could make it!"

"Could we please move to a more quiet area?" Rouge asked desperately.

"Yeah sure," Amy yelled back.

The two girls headed for the kitchen. When they arrived, Amy brought out the margarita utensils.

"Would you like a drink Rouge?"

"Yes, a lemon flavored margarita please." Rouge answered.

Amy got out two cups from the cupboard and then started to make Rouge and herself the sour drink. Rouge on the other hand, was waiting for her cold drink patiently. There was silence in the air and that irritated Rouge so much.

"So Amy," Rouge began, "Are Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow and I the only ones invited to your party?"

"No, we have two more guests that should be coming." Amy replied now mixing the drinks.

"Who exactly," Rouge asked with curiosity.

"Silver and Blaze," she said walking towards Rouge.

Rouge widened her eyes. She hasn't seen those two since senior year of high school. It has been at least five years. Amy then handed the margarita to the now dazed Rouge.

"Thank you," she said to Amy quietly and then took a sip of her margarita.

Amy was about to start another conversation with Rouge until the doorbell rang.

"It's probably them." Amy said leaving the kitchen.

Amy went up the front door and opened it. It revealed a mauve cat with amber colored eyes. But for some reason, there was no sign of the silver hedgehog.

"Hey Blaze, welcome in." Amy said letting the purple cat come inside and then gave her a long hug.

"Hey Amy, it's nice seeing you again."

"Yes it is. By the way, where's Silver?" Amy questioned.

"Oh you know he's working. Being a cop is a big responsibility."

"Why don't you follow me and have a drink." Amy said starting to walk away.

"I can't drink Amy. I wish I could, but I can't." Blaze said in a serious tone.

Amy stopped in her tracks and asked, "Why not?"

"Let's go in the kitchen and I'll tell you."

When the two ladies headed in the kitchen, Blaze saw Rouge.

"Rouge?" Blaze asked a bit staggered. "It's been a while.

"Yes it has. How are you doing?" Rouge asked trying to start a conversation with her longtime friend.

"I'm doing fine. I got married two years ago and Silver and I are having a baby."

Rouge and Amy were shocked by Blaze's last three words. They looked at each other, then at the pastel colored feline.

"Blaze, I knew you were married, but I didn't know you are having a child." Amy said still stunned.

"Congratulations Blaze!" Rouge said giving her a hug.

"Thanks," Blaze said returning the hug.

The girls talked and gossiped for an hour. Shadow was still in the living room with Sonic now passed out on the couch and Knuckles texting to somebody significant. There's nothing but music flying around them. Thirty minutes ago Shadow turned down the music to ease his irritation.

"So Shadow," Knuckles said trying to start a conversation, "Do you like anybody?"

"No," he replied casually, rolling his eyes at that question.

"Oh, but I do have another question."

Shadow sighed with aggravation. He put his face in his hands and tried to keep his cool. "What is it?"

"Does Rouge like me?"

Shadow knew the answer to that question. He didn't want to give away Rouge's love life and to upset Knuckles. So instead, he simply said, "I don't know."

"Oh okay. I might as well find out myself." Knuckles said with a sly grin.

Shadow knew what he meant. Also he didn't like Knuckles for going after his friend like that.

The three girls came out of the kitchen and entered the living room giggling about their conversation. When Amy turned around to look at Sonic, she frowned at the sight.

"I thought I told him not to drink so much especially when it's his first time."

"Looks like he didn't listen," Shadow said looking at the hung over hedgehog. Rouge and Blaze giggled at his comment.

"Looks like I have to take him upstairs and put him to bed." Amy said lifting the cobalt hedgehog.

"No Amy, I will tuck him in." Rouge insisted.

"Are you sure Rouge?" Amy asked waiting for her answer.

"Sure, why not?"

Amy nodded with agreement and Rouge picked up Sonic bridal style. To Rouge, Sonic was heavy. He needs to lay off the chili dogs. Before Rouge even went up the staircase, Knuckles gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Could I help you Rouge?" He asked.

"Sure Knuckles," Rouge said with relief. She wasn't sure if she could carry the heavy hedgehog up the stairs.

The two of them headed upstairs. Rouge was holding Sonic's arms and Knuckles was holding his legs. When they both made it to Amy's room, they placed the azure hedgehog on the bed and laid a blanket on top of him.

"You know Knuckles," Rouge said turning to the rubicund echidna, "You didn't have to help me."

"That's the not the reason why I came here to join you." Knuckles said walking slowly up to her, causing Rouge to back up.

Rouge was getting a little uncomfortable by Knuckles' behavior. He kept walking up to her until her back touched the wall. Rouge was even more shocked when Knuckles closed their gap with a hard kiss. Rouge didn't like this one bit. She pushed the red echidna hard on the chest to break free. The push on the chest caused the Knuckles to fall down on his butt.

"Knuckles, what's with you?" Rouge asked her voice stern.

"What do you think I was doing? I was showing my love for you. I thought you liked me!" Knuckles said picking himself up.

"I did before, but you never accepted my feelings for you. I moved on after that." Rouge said avoiding eye contact with Knuckles.

With that said, Rouge left Knuckles, not knowing how angry he was with her. Rouge was swiftly walking down the stairs. As soon as she entered the living room, she quickly said goodbye to Amy and Blaze. She then walked up to Shadow and grabbed his hand. She led him to the front door.

"Rouge, what's wrong?" Shadow asked a bit concerned.

The white bat ignored her low-spirited colleague until they made their way to the motorcycle.

Now Shadow was very concerned. Shadow had the courage to turn Rouge to face him. He asked his question once more. "Rouge, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said hiding the truth. She didn't want to tell him because she knows how he acts with Knuckles. If he found out what Knuckles was trying to do, Shadow would beat him to a pulp.

"If it's nothing why are you acting so nervous?"

"I'm…..tired! Work was just a pain. I want to go home and get ready for bed." Rouge answered stifling a fake yawn.

"Oh okay," he said climbing onto the motorcycle, "Climb on."

She did what she was told and then wrapped her arms around him. The two of them drove all the way to Club Rouge. When they arrived, they said their goodbyes to each other.

"See you my fellow friend." Rouge said giving out a playful salute.

Shadow slightly smiled at her action and playfully gave her a salute. "See you later."

After that, Shadow drove off with incredible speed.

"Now he's driving like a psycho." She whispered to herself while gazing where Shadow had left to. Her gaze was interrupted by a vibration from her cell phone. She dug deep into her coat pocket to get her calling device. When she retrieved it, she flipped it open and got a text message from some random person.

The message on the phone says, _"The one who is closest to you is going to die."_

Rouge rolled her eyes and deleted the threatening message. She went inside of Club Rouge and up to her condo. When Rouge made it to her door, she unlocked it and went inside. The smell of primroses surrounded her in the air. Rouge's lips curved into a smile when she was in her place that she calls home.

Rouge placed her coat on her bed and headed into the bathroom to take a bath. She closed the bathroom door and then stripped of her clothes. She then filled the tub with hot water and squirted some soap to create bubbles. When the tub was filled, she climbed into the steamy, hot, bubbly water. As the warm water hugged her body, she let out a soft moan.

After about ten minutes of relaxation, Rouge's phone vibrated on the sink where she left it. It pulsated two times letting her know that she got a message. She quickly grabbed it and read her message.

_"You're going to die."_ The text read.

"Not another one." Rouge whispered to herself. She quickly wrote back, _"Who the heck is this?"_

It took the mysterious person at least five minutes to reply. Finally the text came to her phone.

_"Your fear,"_ the text said.

That gave Rouge the chills. She quickly got out of the tub and wrapped herself with a towel. Rouge then headed for her bedroom to pull out some sleep wear.

"Come on Rouge, snap out of it!" She said to herself.

She felt a cold chill coming from her window. She looked up and was bothered by the sight. Her window was half way open. She gasped with fright saying, "I don't remember opening this."

She walked up to the window to shut it closed. Now Rouge was worried. She tried to calm herself down. "It's okay Rouge; you must've opened it without knowing."

She went back to the bathroom to brush her hair. Her mirror was fogged up by the steamy water. She calmly wiped the mirror with her tan hand. At the corner of her eye, she saw someone wearing a Joker's minion mask standing behind her. Rouge gasped and turned around with fright. As soon as she did, the intruder charged at her. Thanks to Rouge's combat skills, she kicked the burglar on the back of the head. He hit the mirror head first and was lying on the ground yelling in pain. Rouge quickly grabbed her cell phone and hid in the closet. She heard the criminal calling her as if she were some pet. How did this guy know her name? She was looking through her contact list trying to locate Shadow's name. As soon as she found his name, she clicked the _Send Message_ icon and wrote _"Help me!"_

She turned around to see if the intruder was still in the room searching for her. She saw a clown mask looking right back at her. She was about to react, but the impostor knocked her unconscious.

The kidnapper picked up the knocked out Rouge and took off.

** Sorry about the long chapter. :D Rouge was kidnapped by….someone! She didn't have the chance to send her text message to Shadow. What's going to happen next? If you watched the Dark Knight movies with Batman in it, then you will know what a Joker's minion mask looks like. Find out till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, I am so sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block for a while. I hated it so much. I hate to keep you all waiting. I hope you could forgive me. All I have to say is…..enjoy this chapter. :)**

Chapter 2

It is five in the morning and Shadow was asleep. His alarm clock was about to go off, telling him to get ready for work. Before that could even happen, he suddenly woke up. He woke up surprised and confused. The black hedgehog looked at the time and was astonished. It was three minutes passed five. He was wondering why Rouge didn't call him earlier. Usually when it's around four-thirty in the morning, Rouge calls Shadow just to say _hi_ or to see _what's up_. Shadow just shrugged it off. Maybe she learned her lesson from yesterday's morning call.

_~Flashback~_

_Yesterday was just an ordinary, early morning. Covered in his black sheets, Shadow was sleeping very tranquilly. He was so peaceful that he let out a couple of snores. His sleep was disturbed by a ringing phone. He made a groaning noise and quickly lifted himself up to answer the phone. He grabbed the phone and slowly brought it to his ear._

_ "Hello?" He asked in a whisper._

_ "Hello Shadow!" said a very loud female voice._

_ "Rouge, do you even know what time it is?" Shadow asked trying to yell, but was too tired to show his true emotion._

_ "I just wanted to say hi and see what's up."_

_ Shadow felt like face palming himself right now._

_ "Can't you wait until we get to work?"_

_ "I don't think so!" Rouge replied._

_ He could imagine a smile on her face._

_ Instead of starting a conversation with her, the black hedgehog hung up the phone and tried to go back to sleep. The phone started to ring again. Answering the phone was not in his to-do's list at the moment, so he just left the phone buzzing. After about four or five rings, the phone stopped. His lips curled into a smile when the phone stopped its whining. Rouge finally….gave up._

_~End of Flashback~_

That was the first time Rouge ever gave up. That's what made his day so great.

Minutes later, his alarm clock rang. He tapped the OFF button and then got up. While getting up, his head started to hurt.

"This is the worst headache ever." Shadow said walking towards the bathroom with a hand on his head.

As he turned the bathroom light on, he saw something very unusual. There was a cut near his eye. It looked painful indeed, but he doesn't know how the cut got there in the first place. Did he get into a fight? No, he doesn't remember getting hit by some psycho. Did he trip and fall foolishly? No, that can't be it either.

After about two minutes looking into the mirror, he ignored his injury. The midnight colored hedgehog did his morning routines and then headed for work.

When he got there, he saw the commander talking with another agent. After their conversation, Commander Tower met with Shadow and asked him a question that made the ebony hedgehog wonder.

"Agent Shadow, have you seen or heard from Agent Rouge at all this morning? She usually comes to work early."

"To be honest sir, I really don't know," Shadow said looking down at the metallic floor.

"Maybe she's late or finally taking a break."

"Maybe sir…"

"Well, let's not waste any time. Get to work Agent Shadow," said the commander, who was now returning to his office.

Shadow was walking to his cubical. All he heard was typing on key boards and GUN workers talking with their clients on the phone. The only office that was not occupied was Rouge's office. Inside the organized space was piled up papers, WANTED FELONS files, and pictures of her friends. The one photo that caught Shadow's attention was a picture of him and Rouge on his 23rd birthday. That was the best birthday he ever had.

Two hours had passed and there was _still_ no sign of the white bat. For the first time ever Shadow was beginning to worry. Rouge was never late for work before. She never called. (Like she ALWAYS does) Thinking about the treasure huntress's absence was not helping at all. It was just worrying the anti-hero more. The black hedgehog's thoughts were interrupted by the commander.

The commander walked up to him and said, "Agent Shadow?"

"Yes sir?" He asked while looking up at his superior.

"You should go home. Since Rouge is not here, you can't go on your missions. Plus, it will be hard for you to catch criminals on your own."

The commander was completely wrong when he said that catching criminals alone was hard for Shadow the Hedgehog. At least that's what the gloomy hedgehog thought. He wanted to tell the commander that he CAN work alone, but decided against it.

"Can't you assign me with another agent Commander?"

"I'm sorry Shadow. Some of the agents are on break and others are on missions. Also, I really don't want my best agent to work with the amateurs."

Shadow raised an eyebrow when he heard the commander's explanation.

"Trust me Shadow; you do not want to work with them. They are very clueless and will get on your nerves." He said shivering from the thought. "How about you take the whole month off?"

"A whole month, are you crazy?" Shadow shouted, surprising the commander. He was also shocked by his action.

"You really need it Shadow."

Maybe he's right. Shadow probably needs a break to ease his nerves a bit. Ever since he worked at GUN, he never accepted a day off. He knew he was defeated and accepted the offer. 

* * *

On his computer, the silver hedgehog was doing his officer duties. It was tiring and all, but Silver really needed the money. He's about to become a father. Blaze is supposed to be due in about two weeks. Silver was interrupted by his wife Blaze. She walked up behind him and then entangled her arms around his neck.

"Hey sweetie," she said kissing her husband's fine soft, tan cheek.

"Hey Blaze," he answered with exhaustion.

"You should come to bed. It's getting late honey."

"I can't. I need to find _her_."

The lilac cat knew what her husband meant when he said _her._ He was on an investigation. Last week a green hedgehog named, Scourge, came to the police department with some horrible news. The jade colored hedgehog said that his girlfriend was missing three days after the fight they had. Her name is Fiona Fox. She's a twenty-three year old with red-brown fur and red-brown hair. Her eyes are a sapphire blue and her height is 3 feet and 3 inches. It has been over a week since her disappearance.

Blaze lifted up Silver's chin to look at him in the eyes.

"If you must do anything to find this girl," Blaze began, "You should do it. It wouldn't only make me happy; it will also make Scourge happy."

As Silver began to stand up, he gave his wife a long romantic kiss. Their kiss was so passionate that it almost became a make-out session until somebody knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Silver said heading for the door.

When he opened the door, it revealed an exhausted, depressed black hedgehog.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?"

"Silver, it's a good thing that I found you." Shadow said, his voice sounding relieved.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Silver asked a bit worried.

Shadow was very hesitant to speak. He was feeling the weirdest emotions, emotions that he never felt in a very long time. He felt: lost, confused, and…scared. Rouge not calling him early this morning and not being at work was not like her at all. He was worried about her. Just thinking about her missing is making his stomach hurt. He's not even sure if she is missing. He fell on his knees slightly shuddering.

"It's about Rouge. I-I thinks s-she's missing." The black hedgehog finally said.

Silver was shocked to hear his words. He looked down at the ground, trying to get use to the news. He then looked at Blaze, who was also wide-eyed. Now Silver has two people to worry about. First Fiona is missing and now he has to find out if Rouge is missing. When Silver thought about on what he's going to do, he helped Shadow to his feet.

"I will see what I can do. I will have to check out Rouge's apartment for any clues." Silver said with reassuring smile.

"Thank you Silver. I appreciate it." Shadow said with a soft smile.

"Anything for a friend…"

With that said, the two hedgehogs went to Club Rouge to find any clues for Rouge's unusual disappearance. When they got there, they looked at the house part of Club Rouge. The lights were on. The lights may be on, but the question is, is Rouge in there?

Without hesitation, Silver and Shadow went inside of Club Rouge and climbed up the stairs. Silver knocked on the apartment door.

"Rouge, are you in there?" Silver shouted.

No answer…..

"Rouge, could you please answer or open the door?"

Still no answer…..

He tried to let himself in, but the door was locked.

"Maybe she has an emergency key somewhere." Shadow suggested.

"You're probably right," Silver replied.

They both looked around for the key. Shadow looked under the door mat and around the apartment area. He found nothing. Silver on the other hand looked around downstairs and also found nothing. The silver hedgehog met up with the black hedgehog and told him the bad news.

"If we can't get in, we'll have to get in by force." Silver said.

Shadow was about to ask what he meant, but before he could say it Silver knocked down the door by kicking it aggressively.

It was very quiet when they walked in. Rouge was not in her living room or her bedroom. Shadow saw the bathroom light on and the door slightly opened. He opened it slowly to take in his surroundings. It was still quiet in the apartment, but the silence was broken when the obscure hedgehog let out a gasp. The bathroom was such a wreck. The mirror was cracked and shattered, leaving the floor covered with sharp, broken glass. Shadow called for Silver, who came out of the closet with something in his hand. Also with wide eyes, Silver let out a light gasp.

"This is evidence," Silver finally said, "It seems like Rouge was attacked."

After hearing Silver's thought about Rouge, Shadow's heart started beating fast. He hopes that she's okay.

"I also found her cell phone in the closet. This might be evidence as well."

Shadow looked at Silver and said, "Let's go back to your house and take a look at the phone. We might find some clues in there too."

The dark hedgehog left the silver hedgehog alone in the bathroom. Before Silver walked out of the lavatory, he saw something strange. What he saw was red fur in between the mirror cracks. He picked it out and observed the fuzzy substance.

Shadow was waiting for Silver outside. As Silver exited the building, the gloomy hedgehog gave him a _'What took you so long'_ look. The ivory hedgehog got the message and explained to him about the delay.

"I found more evidence from the crime scene."

"What did you find?"

"I found red fur in one of the mirror cracks." Silver said.

"Silver," Shadow started, "Do you think Rouge was really attacked?"

"To be honest Shadow, I think she was."

Both hedgehogs looked out into the distance for a few minutes and then headed for Silver's house.

Turning on the living room lights, Silver sat on the couch with Shadow following. He turned on Rouge's phone and searched through her _call history_ to see if anyone called her. He didn't find anything. He then searched through her _message history_. This time, he found _something_. He looked through the texts and found some threatening messages. He showed the texts to Shadow. The low-spirited hedgehog was surprised to see what's in front of him. His soul at the moment was filled with worry, fear, and….anger! He needs to find Rouge and has to do it now!

"Shadow," Silver said interrupting his thoughts, "Let's go find her."

Shadow smiled softly at his kind words.

"Yes, let's do it." Shadow replied with agreement.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning."

_Next Day…._

Silver and Shadow were preparing for their long journey to find Rouge. Since they're on the look-out for Rouge, this would be a good chance for Silver to find Fiona.

"Shadow go wait by the car, I'll be right out." Silver said looking over his shoulder.

Shadow doesn't really take orders from anyone, but this time he followed. He really wants to find Rouge and will do anything to make sure that she is safe, safe in his arms.

Silver looked back at his spouse and said, "I promise to be back soon."

"Just promise me that you will make it back in one piece." Blaze said looking into Silver's bright golden eyes.

"I promise…."

Blaze gave him a sweet smile and then gave him a long loving kiss.

"_We'll_ be waiting for you," She said with a hand on her plump belly.

"I gotta go Blaze. Be careful. I love you." He said.

After he walked out the door, the mauve feline whispered, "_I love you too_."


End file.
